Lilin
by qunnyv19
Summary: Lilin itu hidup, dia tak meredup. Dia menyaksikan perjuangan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk hidup bersama. Selalu. /"Tapi aku, sebagai suamimu, sekali saja—ingin bisa melihat wajahmu. Walaupun hanya diterangi sebatang lilin."/ Mind to RnR? ;)


Lilin itu hidup, dia tak meredup. Dia menyaksikan perjuangan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk hidup bersama. Selalu. /"Tapi aku, sebagai suamimu, sekali saja—ingin bisa melihat wajahmu. Walaupun hanya diterangi sebatang lilin."/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LILIN**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto by **M**asashi **K**ishimoto  
**L**ilin by _qunnyv19  
__**created: 29.09.2013 **_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**asuke **U**. & **S**akura **H**.

**G**enre: **F**amily & **H**urt/**c**omfort  
**R**ated: **K**+

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"Aku pulang."

Sasuke membuka pintu kayu bobrok tersebut dan menutupnya kembali dengan hati-hati, takut kalau pintu tersebut benar-benar roboh. Penerangan yang minim—nyaris tidak ada—dari rumahnya itu membuatnya sulit mencari keberadaan istrinya, tapi ini adalah hal yang harus dia hadapi setiap hari.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-_kun_."

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menghampiri Sasuke dengan sebatang lilin yang menyala di tangannya. Terlihat gurat-gurat kelelahan yang berada di wajahnya, tetapi senyumnya yang lebar dapat menutupi semuanya.

Langkah-langkah kaki Sakura nyaris tak terdengar di kediaman yang sepi dan sempit tersebut. Hanya terdengar suara-suara binatang malam di luar, atau kendaraan yang sesekali lewat.

Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Sakura dan Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke secara bergantian. Setelah itu, dengan penerangan dari cahaya lilin yang dibawa oleh Sakura, mereka menuju ke kamar mereka. Setelah menutup pintu, Sakura meletakkan lilin di tengah-tengah mereka dengan pelan-pelan sekali.

Api berwarna oranye tersebut berpendar menerangi ruangan yang sunyi itu. Beberapa kali Sakura membuka mulut—untuk mengeluarkan suara, tapi selalu diurungkan niatnya tersebut. Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap lilin tersebut dengan wajah yang datar.

Selalu seperti ini setiap harinya.

_Selalu_.

Semenjak pernikahan mereka yang sudah resmi sejak empat bulan yang lalu, kehidupan mereka hanya segini-segini saja. Jika Sasuke tidak membawa makan malam, mereka tidak akan makan. Jika Sasuke membawa makan malam, mereka akan makan. Sementara Sakura di rumah, membersihkan rumah yang selalu kotor tersebut, lalu menyiapkan satu batang lilin untuk setiap malam sampai keesokan paginya.

"Bagaimana?"

Dari jutaan kata dan ribuan kalimat yang terbenak di pikiran Sakura, hanya satu kata itu yang keluar. Sakura tidak bisa berharap banyak, sebenarnya. Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan memang hanya berharap, 'kan?

"Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi keluarga Shikamaru dan Temari, tetapi mereka sudah pindah. Keluarga Naruto-Hinata dan Sai-Ino tidak bisa dihubungi juga."

"Padahal kita benar-benar butuh pinjaman, ya…"

Sasuke masih memandang lilin tersebut dengan posisi kepala yang tidak berubah. Dia termenung.

"Sakura … kau tidak menyesal?"

Buru-buru Sakura mendongak. Dia berusaha menatap sepasang _onyx_ milik Sasuke yang tertutup oleh rambut berwarna gelap itu.

"Menyesal? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Dahinya berkerut.

"Telah menikah denganku." Sakura mau memotong, tetapi ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Aku merasa seperti pria yang tidak berguna."

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Api tersebut hampir mati terkena angin yang melewatinya dari jendela. Tetapi, dengan cepat pasangan itu menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal…" Sakura berusaha menyentuh rambut Sasuke yang berada di seberangnya, tetapi dia takut terkena lilin yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. "…menikah dengan pria yang aku cintai."

Senyum tipis keluar dari mulut Sakura, tapi senyum itu hilang secepat Sakura memunculkan senyum itu.

Lilin yang tadinya meredup itu kini menyala lagi—lebih terang. Memancarkan wajah khawatir dari Sakura dan wajah datar milik Sasuke.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku akan terus bersamamu sampai akhir."

_Sampai akhir._

Lama-lama, diamnya Sasuke membuat Sakura menjadi tambah gelisah.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Aku rasa Sasuke-_kun_ memang butuh istirahat." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi dicegah oleh gerakan tangan Sasuke. Sakura tidak jadi berdiri dan duduk dengan kaku di tempat. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mengeluarkan suara lagi, memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti lelah karena terus mencari pekerjaan dan mencari cara untuk menghubungi yang lainnya, 'kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_, wajahmu benar-benar menunjukkan kalau kau kelelahan."

"Diam, Sakura."

Sakura tidak berani lagi untuk banyak mengoceh. Dia memilih diam sembari melihat wajah Sasuke yang mulai suntuk.

"Setiap hari, aku selalu tidur duluan ketika aku pulang," bisik Sasuke di hadapan Sakura dan lilin yang tengah menyala-nyala. "Sesekali, aku ingin menjadi suami yang bisa melihat wajah istrinya ketika sedang tidur. Setiap aku berusaha bangun lebih dulu daripada kau, pasti tetap kau yang bangun terlebih dahulu, Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Memang benar kegelapan ini tidak akan bisa membuatku bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas di keheningan malam seperti ini." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Jarang sekali dia berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. "Tapi aku, sebagai suamimu, sekali saja—ingin bisa melihat wajahmu. Walaupun hanya diterangi sebatang lilin."

Wajah Sakura memanas. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Jadi, kau harus tidur duluan hari ini, Sakura."

Sakura mengembalikan pandangannya kepada pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke memang aneh dan sulit ditebak.

"Ano—"

"Tidurlah."

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Tidur, Sakura."

"Sas—"

"Tidur."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jengkel, tetapi dibalas dengan tatapan kau-tidak-bisa-membantah-aku dari Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menuruti Sasuke agar segera tidur di atas _tatami_ yang tersedia tersebut.

"Sakura, tidur."

Sakura berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya dan tertidur, tapi tidak bisa. Dia kedinginan. Tidak ada penghangat apa pun—

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan sebatang lilin yang dia angkat dari tempat semula, lalu mendekatkan hawa hangat dari lilin tersebut di dekat Sakura.

"Masih kedinginan?"

Sakura membelalakkan kedua mata _emerald_nya. Mengapa Sasuke bisa mengetahui fakta bahwa dia kedinginan?

"Setiap aku tidur terlebih dahulu, kau akan memeluk aku. Beberapa menit kemudian, kau akan jatuh tertidur," ujar Sasuke tanpa ditanya. "Mungkin itu membuatmu menjadi tidak kedinginan."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terima kasih, dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba tidur. Lima menit kemudian, sudah tidak terdengar percakapan apa-apa lagi dari ruangan yang sempit itu.

Sasuke menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit—_yeah_, kalau itu bisa disebut tersenyum—ketika melihat Sakura_nya_ tertidur pulas di hadapannya. Dia menyingkirkan anak rambut yang tersisa di wajah Sakura, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"_Oyasumi_."

Lilin tersebut diletakkan di sebelah Sakura, lalu Sasuke tidur di sebelah Sakura sambil memeluk pinggang istrinya tersebut. ditemani sebatang lilin sebagai penghangat sekaligus penerang bagi mereka berdua.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Another ficlet. Simple, isn't it? Maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang terdapat di fic ini.**

**Mind to Review, minna? **


End file.
